With the developing of the semiconductor technology, transistors are increasingly scaled, resulting in increased speeds of devices and systems. However, when a transistor channel is shrunk to a certain extent, there will be the short channel effect, which causes increased leakage current, reduced switching efficiency, and increased power consumption and heat generation. Therefore, the device will fail to function properly if its dimension exceeds some limit.
In view of the above problems, there is a need for a novel MOSFET structure and a method of fabricating the same, whereby it is possible to effectively cope with problems such as the short channel effect due to the reduced device dimensions, and to improve the turn-on current over a unit length of the transistor.